1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to automatic quilting machines of the type used to make quilted fabrics such as bedspreads, upholstering materials, and related items.
2. The Prior Art
Although the use of complex cam drive arrangements for quilting machines is well known in the prior art, this invention relates to a fully automatic arrangement wherein the material feeding, holding, and sewing apparatus is controlled by automatic control means to provide an accurate predetermined pattern of stitching. This invention represents an improvement on my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,354,850, and permits the continuous automatic formation of quilted fabric units from roll stock.